


Lancelot of the Lake

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanon, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: I once knew a valiant knight, blessed by the mystical lake. He was my childhood friend, Lancelot.
Relationships: Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lancelot of the Lake

Isabella has usurped Feendrache.

And now she eliminates every single of her enemies, to solidify her regime.

One morning, the citizens gathered at the town square, to witness another public execution.

I saw them revealing the convicted, his neck bound with a noose.

It was my childhood friend, Lancelot.

This is my entire fault; I should’ve been able to protect him.

And now I could only watch at a distance as the trapdoor beneath his feet sprung open.

Watched his final struggle, before his body went limp,

swaying as the wind blows.

His lifeless blue eyes will forever haunt me.

* * *

That afternoon, I stalked a group of soldiers tasked to dump Lancelot’s corpse.

They stopped at a lake close to the village where Lancelot and I grew up.

They threw away his corpse into the lake.

Seconds later, ice shards covered the lake, turning the pristine water into a sea of frost.

Those soldiers were impaled by ice; their blood smeared the snow red,

while Lancelot lies peacefully at a palanquin made of hoarfrost.

I rushed at him, cradling his body in my arms.

“I swear that I will avenge you. I will surely make them pay.”

He woke up.

* * *

Escaped from the island, I was overjoyed that Lancelot was alive once again.

Even though he never speaks, and only consumes water and ice,

he was still the same Lancelot I knew.

We stopped at Auguste, having a peaceful summer vacation.

He was mesmerized by the sea; its clear water took his attention.

So he attempted to take a sip of the seawater, and he regretted it.

“Lancey, you can’t drink seawater. It’s too salty.”

He smiles awkwardly.

Perhaps his past torment has robbed him of some common sense.

But everything will be alright.

This time, I will protect him.

* * *

Several days passed, and I’m starting to feel uneasy.

Am I doing the right thing by running away from my duties as the Vice Captain?

Also, his parents must be worried sick.

Thus we headed back to Feendrache.

Arriving at our village, I caught upon some hearsays.

“Have you heard about the book merchant, whose son was the knight captain?”

“I heard the regime executed him and his wife two days ago.”

I was too late.

Lancelot soon took me to the lake, where his parents’ bodies lie in ice coffins.

“Let’s take revenge,” he whispered for the first time.

* * *

I watched in horror as Lancelot revel in the bloodshed.

He was not the real him.

That lake, where his ice powers awakened for the first time, turned him into a revenant.

They seek for vengeance, fueled by my silent oath.

But after we exacted our revenge, what next?

Even if Feendrache is free once again, there’s no surviving royal lineage.

It’s doomed to fall either way.

He took me back to the lake, holding both of my still bloodstained hands.

“Now, shall we have our well deserved rest?”

I didn’t resist as he dragged me into the depths.

_(END)_

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, di sini Shuukou! 
> 
> Gimana Proving Grounds kalian? Aku cuma datang buat bikin spear doang sih, habis itu slack wwwww 
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku coba nulis drabble sejati, yang mana jumlah katanya dibatasi di angka 100. Lebih tepatnya pentadrabble/quintuple drabble sih, karena aku nulis dalam format 5 x 100. Sengaja nulis pake bahasa Inggris karena lebih mudah ><
> 
> For international GBF fans who stumbled on this fan fiction, welcome aboard! This fan fiction is part of my Late-night Doraburu Fantaji series, a string of short stories originally written as a time killer in my private Facebook account. I published some here, but this is the first one written entirely in English. The rest of them are in Bahasa Indonesia.
> 
> Fun fact : the original script of this story posted at my Facebook ends in a slightly more bittersweet way than this AO3 version. In that version, Lancelot's parents are still alive, but his mother quickly realized that the 'Lancelot' she saw was a revenant. After Feendrache was liberated, Lancelot was finally allowed to rest in peace, and Vane vowing to rebuild the kingdom they strive to protect. 
> 
> Oh, and a 1 x 100 alternate ending where Vane completely forgot about the vengeance thing and revenant!Lancelot killed him for breaking his oath. 
> 
> If you like this work, or if you want to leave some suggestions, feel free to give kudos and comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> With love, Shuukou.


End file.
